Talk:Brunanter Basketball League
This page is really a mess. It's more about Marquis than the history. I suggest deleting it all.--George the Greek (talk) 08:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Deleting the whole league, you mean? :P That'd be over the top. :P The league has already been mentioned on Libertas. :P Maybe just give this page a clean-up. 77topaz (talk) 09:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that's what I mean. The thing is I don't have much time these days and I can't do it. It actually might be my last day here, as I will return at the month's end.--George the Greek (talk) 10:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention that the name is totally wrong. Brunant Association of League Basketball?? It should be Brunanter Basketball Association (BBA) or Brunanter Basketball League (BBL).--George the Greek (talk) 10:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) We should talk to Ethan too. He isn't around much but he comes on occasionally. HORTON11: • 11:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I believe the name is wrong.--George the Greek (talk) 11:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I like your logos George. HORTON11: • 14:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It is just the logo of the British Basketball League. Wabba The I (talk) 16:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) In case you wonder, Drenthe BC would be a quite successful basketball team that is now in the second league of BBL.--George the Greek (talk) 09:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That's odd, for 1976 the text says Cape Cross but there's a link to RUK BC. 77topaz (talk) 20:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) All-Star How are the All-Star teams decided?? In the USA it's by the conference. However, there are no conferences in BBL. I suggest making it like in Greece: Brunanters vs Foreigns.--George the Greek (talk) 15:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Awards This are the awards: * Marquis Cup - for the winning team of the season (formerly known as Basketball Cup) * Rookie of the Year - for the top rookie of the regular season (first year of playing) * Most Valuable Player (MVP) - best performing player of the regular season * All-Star Game Most Valuable Player - best performing player of the All-Star Game * Coach of the Year - for the top coach of the regular season * Finals Most Valuable Player - best performing player of the finals (playoff) * All-BBL Team - ten best players of the season (two of each position) (this is the All-Star game team) * MVP of the Month - best performing player of the each month (the months are September, October, November, December, January, February, March and April) The Rookie, MVP, MVP of the Month, MVP of the Finals, Coach and MVP of the All-Star Game are chosen by a group of journalist and presenters and sportspeople. Wabba The I (talk) 15:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that looks good. Don't forget there's also the King's Cup, which is a knockout tournament for teams in multiple divisions. HORTON11: • 15:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) 2013-2014 season Who are the 2013-14 season champions? I don't think it is good for the Cape Cross Cardinals or Alexandria Koningstad B.C. to be champions because since 2006 those teams always won the competition. Maybe Grijzestad B.C. or Dortmund SFC? Wabba The I (talk) 16:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC) And BC Drenthe is promothing from the 2nd League, good? Than Berlinger Rosetown 1960 was last in the 1st League, good? Wabba The I (talk) 16:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that's ok. HORTON11: • 18:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Promotion and relegation Who is promoted from the second league and who would be relegated? HORTON11: • 17:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, you already decided Berlinger Rosetown 1960 would be relegated, right? 77topaz (talk) 02:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) That was Wabba, I believe. But who else? HORTON11: • 13:07, May 4, 2014 (UTC) The system is the last two teams from the First League and the first two teams from the Second League will compete each other in a special playoff. So for this year: Berlinger Rosetown 1960, Middleton Tanks, BC Drenthe and Grijzestad Eagles. This playoff will start tomorrow. Wabba The I (talk) 17:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that makes sense. HORTON11: • 18:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Rules about players There are five players on a basketball field. We can say the maximum number of players a team may have in its roster is 15. Wabba The I (talk) 19:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) There is no rule about the nationality of players. Wabba The I (talk) 19:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) That seems good. HORTON11: • 15:58, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I just added there is indeed a rule: five foreign players with a single team is the maximum. Wabba The I (talk) 19:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Though i think a few teams have more than 5. HORTON11: • 19:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) No, I have done a lot the last days including that. Wabba The I (talk) 19:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) That's great. I'll have to take a look. Btw, are you looking to make any football transfers? HORTON11: • 19:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC)